


With You, I Feel Invincible

by theyasminetea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Competition, Figure skater Iwaizumi, Fluff, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Iwaizumi is Oikawa's biggest fan, M/M, Nationals, Oikawa Tooru as Iwaizumi's coach, Oikawa has no sense of personal space, Supportive Oikawa Tooru, a dash of figure skating technicalities, closet fan Iwaizumi, figure skater oikawa tooru, figure skating!AU, more characters incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyasminetea/pseuds/theyasminetea
Summary: After seeing Oikawa Tooru perform, Hajime decided to start figure skating as well.But because he started at a rather old age, he has to catch up in terms of technique and experience. Additionally, finding a coach who can assist him on reaching his goal of making it to the world stage is difficult.But everything changes after a video of him skating one of Oikawa Tooru's routines is uploaded on the internet, which spreads like wild fire.On top of it, Oikawa Tooru shows up at his family's hot spring to offer himself as Hajime's coach.People always say, that you shouldn't meet your idol or could this be a huge opportunity for Hajime to make his dream come true?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	With You, I Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: While I did research as much as I could in terms of figure skating technicalities and co, some aspects are made up for plot purposes.  
> However, if you do know about the sport, feel free to tell me, because I love this sport and am super fascinated about it.

When Hajime sees Oikawa Tooru’s slender figure gliding across the rink with his arms outstretched. His eyes are closed, as if all the spectators didn’t exist. But there are many of them. Like Hajime, they are enthralled by this boy. Every time Oikawa leaps into the air for spins, his heart skips a beat. He sucks in his breath, afraid that the boy might fall. But he doesn’t. Every time when he comes back to the ground, he manages to land on a steady feet, while swinging the other leg into the air gracefully.

When Oikawa finishes the last routine and goes into the finishing pose, Hajime thinks his heart just exploded, at least a little bit.

For the first time in Hajime’s fourteen years on earth, he knows exactly what he wants.

Hajime’s heart is racing. He tries to breath in and out evenly, in order to calm his heart rate, he won’t let anything distract him from the fact, that he’s about to face the entire country.

 _This is my chance_ , he thinks. After so many attempts he finally managed to qualify for the All-Japan tournament. This is where the best skaters of Japan participate and the candidates of the Olympics picked out.

It has been hard for him to find a coach who can coach him on this level. Since he started figure skating with fourteen, he had a lot of technical stuff to catch up on. Most of the professional already have started when they were four. He did manage to arrange several temporary coaching.

There were countless calls, in which he had to beg and prepare choreographs by himself to prove to them that he’s worth their time. Finally, after a long and tiresome search, one of them agreed to coach him to prepare for the upcoming match the All-Japan tournament that is held in Tokyo, but with the condition that he wins a medal. Only then he will stay as Iwaizumi’s coach. Only then, he will finally get to have a chance of making it to the Olympics and be at the same level as Oikawa Tooru and all the other world-class figure skaters.

This is not Hajime’s first competition. On a prefectural level, he became one of the best skaters, which earned him a spot on the national level competition in the first place. Now is his chance to prove himself to the best people in the country. Excitement surges through his veins.

There are a hand full skaters, until it’s his turn. He goes through his routine one last time. The one he and his coach put together for this match is not easy, at least when it comes to Hajime’s skill level. He has to perform more difficult jumps and turns in order to catch up with the other skaters. There is no limit to the amount of points you can receive from the judges. This is the reason, why year after year, skaters strive to outdo each other by coming up with harder routines.

„You have to head to the rink, Iwaizumi-kun“, says coach Isao.

Hajime sucks his breath in. He shrugs off his jacket and massages his legs and arms to get rid of some of the tenseness.

„Listen Iwaizumi-kun, don’t be too upset if you loose, loosing is part of the journey and you can always try later“

„Huh?“, Hajime looks incredulously at his coach. The other man doesn’t meet his eyes.

„I’m just saying this, because we have to stay realistic, kid. We don’t want to get our hopes up too high. Nationals is already more than most people can dream of achieving…“

The figure skater presses his lips together. Now is not the time to discuss with his not so enthusiastic coach about this. He has yet to perform and prove everyone wrong, he hasn’t come this far to get discouraged by a single person who doubts him. Still, it stings because his coach is supposed to know his skills the best.

„Yes, I understand“, he simply replies.

_Now we have Iwaizumi Hajime!! A good nickname for him would be „the old rookie“. His stats tell us that he started figure skating at the age of 14 years, very later for what we are used to, but as we all know, the All-Japan Tournament never seizes to surprise us. Let’s wait and see what Iwaizumi will give us today!!_ The speaker’s voice is booming through the whole stadium. Hajime goes through his routine for the hundredth time this morning. His body is trembling with excitement.

He can feel his heart thumping while gliding to the centre of the rink. This is his chance, this is his chance to prove himself…

Hajime flinches, when he hears the music starting. Shit, he should have payed attention. Now he slightly missed his entrance.

He tries to snap out of it. He glides through the rink and prepares himself for his first jump, which is a toe loop. A jump, in which he leaps into the air by kicking his toe pick into the ice and spins.

Unfortunately he didn’t gain enough momentum when he jumped, because he doesn’t manage to do the last turn and lands a little bit early on the ground, which makes him stumble, but he still manages to stay on his feet and not fall over.

The next one was better, but by the third element, he falls down. Hajimescrambles to his feet and tries to shake the shock off. There are yet four elements to go in his routine. His heart is racing.

Now comes his dreaded jump combination, in which he has to perform a triple jump followed by a double jump. He only managed to pull it off flawlessly four times in practice. But Hajime pushes this thought aside. He has to focus on the now. He can’t afford mulling over the situation in his practice.

He kicks his swinging leg back and spins. While falling back to the ground Hajime holds his breath. Shortly after he landed, he leaps into the air again and holds his arms as tightly to his chest as he can, to spin faster. His landing is a little bit wobbly, but he does manage to keep his upper body still, while gliding backwards with an outstretched leg and raised arms.

He notices the applause from the spectators. Perhaps he still has a chance. Nailing a combination can bring quite a lot of points due to its difficulty.

But his last jump, the triple Axel, is a total disaster. He apparently rotated his body before he jumped so he falls down, without making it into the air in the first place.

If it were at the beginning or middle of the routine, he could have tried to do it again, but because it is the last element, he has to get up as quickly as possible and strike up the ending pose.

The crowd does applaud to be polite, but if the performance had been really good, it would have been way more enthusiastic. Hajime presses his lips together, while he’s getting more and more upset about this.

„You did it boy! Now you have it behind you!“

Hajime is acutely aware of his coach’s pitying look. He wishes he would be disappointed instead. It is as if he has already predicted that Hajime’s performance would flop. He puts on his jacket.

Alongside his coach, he goes to the boards that show the results.

Hajime forces himself to look at the scores and his heart sinks. He did manage to score a decent amount of the technical points despite his many mistakes, but his performance score is so low, there is no way for him to qualify for the Olympics. Hell, there is no way for him to make it to the top 16.

Iwaizumi swallows and tries to hold back his tears.

 _It’s alright… it’s my first time… Loosing is part of the journey._ He feels hot tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. He presses his mouth shut. _His coach was right, why did he even get his hopes up? Why did he even bother trying? He never found a proper coach, he started so late._

Stop! Why was he thinking like this? Hajime doesn’t recognise himself anymore. Given the fact that it’s not his first time to loose a competition…

But it was his first time to get this huge opportunity, to have made past the prefectural level and finally standing on national stage. When will he ever get a chance like this again? Thinking about it, he feels hot tears dripping down his face. His heart clenches and shame is wracking his entire body.

Would he even get another chance? Is there even a journey to begin with?

All the interviews pass him like a blur. He tries not to look at the camera directly, because he’s afraid he might cry again and he won’t let himself go through more humiliation on national TV more than he already has. His answers are short and simple. He doesn’t want to attract any more attention. He hates the after party of every competition. He’s sore and tired and he just wants to sleep. Especially now that he lost, he doesn’t want to socialise with anyone.

Everybody seems to have a splendid time, they chat and drink and talk about their performances.

He goes straight to the champaign stand and plans on drowning his feelings to survive the evening. Hajime considers himself as a straightforward, no-nonsense person, who would confront every problem head on and with honesty, but this night, he wants to forget his worries for a while…

He downs the champaign in one go and shivers. It has been a while, since he has drunk anything. Maybe, he should go easy this time…

After the event, he goes straight back home. His parents own a hot spring resort in a small town in Miyagi. He’s glad that they didn’t ask too many questions about his performance. They don’t quite share his enthusiasm for figure skating. Initially, they wanted him to take over their family’s resort, but he obviously has other plans.

All in all, they are as supportive as anyone could hope and Hajime is grateful for that. After a warm shower and a good night sleep, he definitely feels much better. His mother even made him his favourite dish Agedashi-Tofu the night before.

But his loss at the All-Japan tournament still sits deep in his chest. It’s late in the afternoon and he decided to out for a walk. Of course Hajime’s not going to quit figure skating, but the doubt is still ever present. How is he going to find a new coach? Will he ever be able to make it onto the world stage? Perhaps he should take a break…

Hajime finds himself at the entrance of their local ice rink again. Well, he has his answer now, he would always pursuit figure skating, no matter what happens. Thinking that makes him feel strangely euphoric and gives him a surge of reassurance.

He opens the door and steps into the building. He is greeted by the familiar face.

„Ah, Iwaizumi! Long time not seen!“

Suga works at the ice rink and occasionally coaches little kids who want to try out figure skating. He and Hajime got to know each other through their shared passion for this sport. Both started rather late, but made up for it with their determination. However, Suga decided to have a teaching career instead of doing figure skating for a living and he’s currently studying at the university. But he still helped Hajime a lot in the last few years, when he was preparing for the competition. He also has the key to the ice rink which allowed Hajime to practice on his own on the rink.

„The rink is almost empty now, however you won’t have it by yourself all the time. When you were gone, another kid showed up who’s also got a gigantic ambition. He begged me quite a lot to let me to practice a little longer past the opening time.“ Suga chuckled.

Another skater, who seem to be as dedicated as he is? Hajime wonders who this person might be. This town is not big after all…

When he arrived at the rink he sees a teenager with bright orange hair. He seems to be still in middle school. But the way he skates exudes a confidence, even though his form is not perfect. Before every figure, there is no hesitation, which is still common for even advanced skaters. He seems to never think twice about wether he would fall down, even though he does that a couple of times. But what’s most impressive about this kid are his jumps. Every time he leaps into the air in order to spin, it seems as if this boy was flying.

Hajime puts on his extra pair of ice skates that he left here, so that he doesn’t have to carry them around too much. They have been a little bit neglected due to the competition season. He has to adjust to the sensation, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

„Hey“, the boy with the messy, orange hair stands in front of him.

„Are you Iwaizumi-san?“, the boy asks, „it’s nice to meet you! Suga-san told me about you and that I can ask you for any tips and advice when it comes to competitions!“

„Ahhh, really? Did Suga tell you that?“, replies Iwaizumi awkwardly. He doesn’t feel all that suitable to give any advice on that matter, not after the All-Japan tournament.

The boy nods eagerly.

„Of course! I’ve seen recordings of your performances on regional level! They were amazing! The way you jumped was like WAM and BAM and with so much force!“

One thing’s for sure, this boy is not shy at all.

„Ahhhh, sorry I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’m in my first year of high school now!“

Oh, Hajime thought he was still a middle schooler, because the boy looks younger than he apparently is.

„Nice to meet you Hinata-kun! Why don’t we go skate?“, Hajime asks. He feels, that this high schooler is growing on him.

„Ehh, you see Iwaizumi-san. My sister Natsu is with me and she complains that she’s tired of watching me practicing and she wants to go home…“

„Ah, I see“, Hajime looks around the corner and sees another mop of orange hair. She must be around seven or something she’s pouting in a stubborn way. He can clearly see, that Hinata wants to keep skating, but he seems to be a considerable older brother as well and doesn’t want to keep his sister waiting for too long.

Hajime goes down on Natsu’s level and hands her his phone.

„Here, your brother really wants to skate for a little longer. You can play on my phone for a while in the meantime if you want.“

Natsu seems to consider his words for a while and she takes his phone shyly and nods.

Her brother looks at Hajime with gratitude.

„Thank you a lot!“, his smile rival’s the sun. The name Hinata really suits him, Hajime thinks.

„Alright, let’s go then!“, he chuckles while Hinata already bolted onto the ice rink again.

He did his usual warm ups on ice to get into it, the familiar movements calming him down. The sensation feels completely different from what he felt during the competition. He was so tense, even though he was telling himself all the time to calm down and concentrate. Every single misstep felt so much bigger…

Without the pressure, his whole body feels lighter, freer. He initially wanted to work on a new choreography for the next season. But today, he has something else in mind.

There is this one routine he has practice simultaneously to his other ones for the competition.

He turns on the boxes and music starts playing. The song is called „The boy who left his lover“ and is an Italian Aria. The soft tenor of the singer comes out of the speakers. This is a melancholic song about two lovers who are separated due to fate. One of them tries to reach out to the other one, while the other forgot about their love altogether.

Hajime lets himself be fully consumed by the music. Letting the notes guide him through his movements. There are moments where he can’t picture a specific movement clearly and can’t see himself pulling it off.

But not with this routine. Because he already saw how it’s done. He watched it over and over again. Every movement, every gesture he has internalised by now.

Because the person performing it in the first place has the ability to pull everyone watching him in under his spell. The person he’s looked up to since he was a teenager. The person who made him fall in love with this sport.

This person who is Oikawa Tooru.

„WHAT DID YOU DO???“ It is 6 am in the morning and this not something Hajime wanted to hear before he actually woke up. He blinks. Judging from the voice, it must be Suga. Even though Suga is overall a soothing presence but years of friendship has taught him, that under that soft demeanour hides a chaotic schemer with a formidable temper.

„What’s wrong Suga?“, his voice is still raspy from sleep.

„Why did you upload this video?“, it sounds like as if Suga is trying very hard to not wake his neighbours up with his very extensive vocal cords (his people skills are not the only reason, why he manages to keep these kids in place)

„What video?“

„You don’t know??? Go on social media- WAIT don’t go!!!! I’ll send you a link“

Hajime gets more and more confused. He only recounts being on the ice rink the previous day and then he probably went to the ramen restaurant. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Suga’s text message pops up and he instantly clicks on it. It’s a link to a tweet.

_FIGURE SKATER IWAIZUMI HAJIME TRYING TO COPY OLYMPIC SKATER OIKAWA TOORU???_

Oh no no no. Hajime scrolls through the comments.

**ilovetooru**

Omg, Tooru is going to be so mad

**jojoskates**

Who even is this guy?

**Dan**

Technically, it’s not prohibited to study other skater’s routines privately, but posting it online might be seen as some bold statement. It’s possible that he tries challenge Oikawa or something. I’m not saying anything, just stating facts

**bruh007 to Dan**

That guy doesnt stand a chance to Oikawa, who does he think he is?? never seen him in any international competition so far. Seems like a nobody to me…

**c___ooch1eman**

Why would he put it online tho?

Hajime feels his soul escaping his body. How in the world did this video end up on the internet for the world to see??? He scrolls further down and down and this seems to have blown up overnight. Almost every channel that features figure skating commented at least once on Hajime’s video.

As it turns out, it was Natsu. Hajime gave her his phone, so she doesn’t have to be so bored and that’s how she recorded him dancing Oikawa’s routine and put it on his twitter account, which is not private. Immediately after the video came out, he deleted all his social media apps and occasionally checks everything through his laptop, without logging in.

Hinata apologises very thoroughly on his sister’s behalf while bowing in an impressive speed. Hajime obviously doesn’t find it in him, to be mad at Natsu. But there’s this bottomless fear looming over him, of what Oikawa Tooru would do, when he finds out.

Every day, he waits for any sort of reaction on Oikawa’s behalf.

There is none. Oikawa keeps posting his daily selfies, in which he holds up a peace sign and winks at the camera. It’s not like as if there was a shortage of people asking for his view on Hajime’s little performance. Under literally every photo there are dozens of people asking him what he thinks of it and whether he’ll call Iwaizumi out or not.

Oikawa is someone who interacts a lot with his fans. He usually replies to most of the comments. So it’s even more noticeable, that he leaves those messages uncommented.

Hajime hopes, that Oikawa just wants to avoid any sort of drama and just wants this to fade into background.

Hajime hopes, that this is the case, but somewhere in the back of his head keeps hoping, that maybe, just maybe, Oikawa might have seen this video and thought, maybe for a second, how good this performance was.

As Hajime had hoped, the rumours have faded and everything went back to normal more or less. He’s still trying to find a coach. He keeps reading through literature to come up with a routine for the next match. He works on his technique alongside with Hinata and Suga. It’s definitely a lot easier now, that he’s not alone.

On weekends he would often go to a restaurant with Mattsukawa and Hanamaki.

Despite all, everything turned out not that bad.

Until one day, in which his mother calls him while she’s doing bookkeeping and Hajime’s sweeping the floor.

„Hajime dear, what’s the name of the guy who you look up to?“

Iwaizumi eyebrows scrunch together. It’s not like his family knows a lot about figure skating (of course Hajime tried millions of times to explain everything to them, but it’s hard to memorise things you don’t care too much on a personal level to begin with). But Oikawa Tooru is a very well known name in their household. Especially in Hajime’s teenage years, he used to gush about the talented figure skater a lot (read: all the time). He’s the main reason, why their son is so passionate about this sport after all. So yeah, they should know about this name.

„It’s Oikawa Tooru. Why are you asking me that, Oka-san?“

„Could it be, that he’s visiting our hot spring right now?“

The mop falls to ground, Hajime rushes to the reception. Without a fail, it is Oikawa Tooru’s name on the screen. Hajime lets out a pretty high pitched sound out of his mouth.

No no no no. Hajime hurries through the corridors, out of the building and into the hot spring cabins. And there he sees him. He’s standing at the lockers and is locking his belongings up, while being clad in nothing but a bathrobe.

Oikawa Tooru is at his family’s hot spring.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to all the people who decided to make it to the end of the first chapter of the story!!!! This is my first story in English btw and English is not my native language.  
> Every form of feedback, predictions or constructive criticism is welcome!  
> A huge thank you to my fellow author mago_teung who encouraged me to just go for it!!!


End file.
